


เรื่องที่ผมจะเล่าต่อไปนี้ยังไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟังเลยล่ะ

by normal_q



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: หลังจากU-17 World Cupจบลง อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะเริ่มต้นสานฝันในการเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพ และศึกษาต่อระดับมัธยมปลายที่ประเทศอังกฤษ ในช่วงแรกเขามีปัญหาเล็กน้อยเกี่ยวกับการเริ่มต้นสภาพแวดล้อมใหม่ ๆ และความเหงาที่เกิดจากการขาดเพื่อน ๆ รอบตัว นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ตอนนี้เขาเริ่มเรียนรู้การใช้อุปกรณ์อิเล็กทรอนิคส์ต่าง ๆ และเก่งขึ้นกว่าเดิมเล็กน้อย อย่างน้อยที่สุดเขาชาร์จสมาร์ทโฟนเป็น และยังส่งอีเมลได้อีกด้วย(ถึงแม้จะพิมพ์ช้ามากก็เถอะ) แต่แล้วก็มีกล่องพัสดุจากญี่ปุ่นส่งตรงมาที่บ้านของเขาในช่วงก่อนวันเกิดครบรอบ 16 ปีเป็นเวลา 3 วัน ซึ่งจ่าหน้าเขียนบอกเอาไว้ว่ามาจาก"อิริเอะ คานาตะ"relate : อีก 1460 วันฉันอวยพรให้กับความฝันของนาย
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Irie Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	เรื่องที่ผมจะเล่าต่อไปนี้ยังไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟังเลยล่ะ

อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะตื่นขึ้นในช่วงเช้ามืดของวัน บนเตียงนอนขนาดใหญ่ ซึ่งในวันนี้เขาตื่นค่อนข้างเร็วกว่าปกติเล็กน้อย สายตาเลื่อนมองไปที่นาฬิกาดิจิทัลที่ติดอยู่บนผนังฝั่งตรงข้าม เหลืออีกประมาณ 40 นาทีก่อนจะถึงเวลาตื่นจริง ๆ แต่เขาไม่ได้รู้สึกปวดเมื่อย หรือรู้สึกไม่สบายใด ๆ กลับกันร่างกายตอนนี้ได้รับการพักผ่อนที่เพียงพอแล้ว อาจจะเพราะว่าวันนี้คือวันแรกของเดือนตุลาคม

อาโตเบะกดรีโมตเพื่อเปิดม่านอัตโนมัติ ท้องฟ้ายังคงมืดอยู่นั่นหมายความว่าวันนี้เขาสามารถดูพระอาทิตย์ขึ้นได้ ใบหน้าของเขาประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มแห่งความพึงพอใจ ก่อนที่จะตัดสินใจดำเนินกิจวัตรประจำวัน —อาโตเบะในปัจจุบันอาศัยอยู่คนเดียวในประเทศอังกฤษ เขามีเพนท์เฮ้าส์ราคาแพงอยู่ใกล้ ๆ กับโรงเรียน และศูนย์ฝึกซ้อม 

เนื่องจากชื่อเสียงที่ได้รับมาจากการแข่งขัน U-17 World Cup ถึงแม้จะอยู่ในสถานที่ที่ไม่ได้มีอำนาจมากมายเหมือนสมัยมัธยมต้น อาโตเบะก็สามารถขึ้นมาอยู่บนจุดสูงสุดได้ไม่ยากเย็น นั่นเป็นเหตุผลว่าทำไมต่อให้เขาเป็นชาวต่างชาติแต่เขาก็มีสิทธิ์ในการลงแข่งขันรายการต่าง ๆ ที่ทางโรงเรียนจัดเป็นประจำทุกปี ไปจนถึงสิทธิ์ในการร่วมการแข่งขันฤดูร้อน แน่นอน—เขาไม่หยุดแค่นั้น เขายังลงแข่งขันทัวร์นาเมนต์อื่น ๆ ที่อยู่นอกรายการของสถาบันการศึกษาเพื่อสร้างชื่อเสียงอีกด้วย

เนื่องจากเทนนิสเป็นกีฬาที่นิยมไปทั่วโลก และยังการแข่งขันสูง เส้นทางของมืออาชีพไม่ใช่เรื่องง่าย ๆ และอาโตเบะไม่คิดจะดูถูกมัน เขาใช้ชีวิตส่วนใหญ่ไปกับการฝึกซ้อมเพื่อเตรียมตัวสำหรับการแข่งขัน แต่เขาก็ไม่ลืมที่จะรักษาสุขภาพจิตใจของตัวเองไว้ให้มั่น เพราะความแข็งแกร่งแค่กายภาพไม่ใช่สิ่งเดียวที่จะทำให้ได้รับชัยชนะ

การฝึกซ้อมทั้งหมดของอาโตเบะเสร็จสิ้นประมาณ 2 ทุ่มของทุกวัน เขาติดนิสัยเช็กกล่องจดหมายบริเวณล็อบบี้ทุกครั้งก่อนจะขึ้นห้อง วันนี้เขาได้รับพัสดุจำนวน 1 กล่อง ซึ่งระหว่างที่กำลังขึ้นลิฟต์ไปเขารู้แค่ว่ามันถูกส่งมาจากญี่ปุ่น และคนส่งก็คือคนคุ้นเคยของเขา

「อิริเอะ คานาตะ」

อาโตเบะกลับมาถึงห้อง ถอดรองเท้าหนังคู่โปรดออกและเปลี่ยนมาใส่เป็นสลีปเปอร์ เขาวางกล่องพัสดุเอาไว้บนพื้นพรมขนสัตว์ที่ตั้งอยู่ส่วนกลางของที่พักอาศัย จากนั้นถึงค้นตามลิ้นชักเพื่อหาคัตเตอร์ โดยส่วนตัวเขามักจะพูดว่าตัวเองไม่ใช่พวกใส่ใจอะไรมากมาย แต่เขาก็พยายามบรรจงแกะกล่องพัสดุที่ถูกพับเทปเอาไว้หนาแน่นเพื่อให้เหลือเค้าโครงเดิมมากที่สุด

ข้างในของกล่องพัสดุมี— นกกระเรียนกระดาษสีแดงอัดแน่นอยู่ในโหลพลาสติกสีใสจำนวน 3 โหล ผ้าพันคอสีไหมพรมเนื้อนุ่มสีเทา กล่องใส่แผ่นCD และซองจดหมายสีครีมที่นูนขึ้นมาเล็กน้อยซึ่งเกิดจากการซ้อนทับของกระดาษหลายแผ่น

อาโตเบะไม่รู้ว่าสิ่งใดดลใจให้เขาเลือกที่จะเปิดกล่องCDเป็นอย่างแรก ข้างในมีแผ่นCD-ROMที่ถูกเขียนไว้ว่า 「FOR ATOBE」 จากนั้นเขาเดินไปที่เครื่องเล่นวีดีโอ และเปิดมัน ไม่มีรูปภาพปรากฎขึ้นมาให้เห็น ดูเหมือนว่ามันคือแผ่นCDที่มีแค่เสียงเท่านั้น

"เพลงนี้มีชื่อว่าอาโตเบะคุง ฮะฮ่า ว่าไปนั่น~" น้ำเสียงขี้เล่นที่แหบแห้งกว่าความทรงจำที่มีเล็กน้อย ดังผ่านเครื่องเล่นวีดีโอเป็นเหมือนการเกริ่นเรื่องราว หลังจากนั้นเสียงทุ้มของเทเนอร์แซกโซโฟนได้ถูกบรรเลงต่ออย่างลื่นไหล

อาโตเบะปล่อยให้เพลงบรรเลงไปตามที่ผู้ส่งนั้นต้องการ เขาหันไปให้ความสนใจกับซองจดหมายแทน ข้างหน้าซองเขียนเอาไว้ว่า 「Happy Birthday Atobe-Kun」 นั่นทำให้เขาอดหัวเราะออกมาไม่ได้ อีก3วันต่างหากถึงจะเป็นวันเกิดของเขา

สงสัยว่าของขวัญชิ้นนี้จะถูกส่งมาจากอนาคตแล้วล่ะ 

อาโตเบะนึกหัวเราะอยู่ในใจขณะที่เปิดซองจดหมาย

—เนื้อหาของข้อความทั้งหมดถูกเขียนลงบนกระดาษด้วยลายมือบรรจงเรียบร้อย

> ตุลาคม 04 2012
> 
> ถึง อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะ
> 
> สวัสดีครับอาโตเบะคุง การที่ผมส่งพัสดุไปหาถือเป็นเรื่องเซอร์ไพรส์หรือเปล่าครับ? ผมล่ะสงสัยจริง ๆ เลยนะว่าตอนที่เธอเห็นกล่องพัสดุจะทำหน้าตาแบบไหนกัน แต่ผมคิดว่าจะแบบไหนก็คงน่ารักสุด ๆ แน่นอนเลย...ล้อเล่นน่ะครับ ก่อนที่อาโตเบะคุงคิดอยากจะฉีกจดหมายฉบับนี้ทิ้งผมขอเข้าเรื่องเลยแล้วกัน เธอคงสงสัยไม่มากก็น้อยว่าทำไมผมถึงส่งของไปให้ ของทั้งหมดที่ผมให้ไปมันคือของขวัญสำหรับวันเกิดครบรอบอายุ 16 ปีของเธอ รวมถึงจดหมายฉบับนี้ด้วย
> 
> สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะครับอาโตเบะ เคย์โกะคุง เธอในตอนนี้ได้อายุ 16 ปีแล้ว และยังเป็นเด็กมัธยมปลายอีกด้วย ซึ่งผมผู้กำลังเขียนจดหมายอยู่ก็อายุ 18 ปีและกำลังจะ19ในช่วงธันวาคม อายุของเราที่ห่างกันเพียงแค่ 2 ปีทำให้ผมรู้สึกเหมือนเราเข้าใกล้กันยิ่งกว่าเดิมเลย ว่าไปนั่นน่ะครับ... อันที่จริงผมไม่รู้ว่าควรจะอวยพรวันเกิดให้กับเธอยังไงดี ผมคิดว่าคงมีคนอวยพรให้เธอมีความสุขมากมาย เพราะตัวอาโตเบะคุงน่ะมีรูปโฉมงดงาม อีกทั้งยังมั่งคั่ง และมีความมุ่งมั่นมากพอที่ไม่ต้องรอให้ใครมาช่วยภาวนาขอให้ประสบความสำเร็จในเส้นทางฝัน ถึงอย่างนั้นก็ตามอาโตะเบะคุงรู้หรือเปล่าครับ? บนโลกใบนี้นั้นถูกทับถมไปด้วยชีวิตมากมาย มนุษย์ยังคงต้องดำเนินการแสดงต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ ไม่สิ้นสุดราวกับวิ่งมารธอนที่ทุกย่างก้าวถูกร้อยเรียงไปด้วยความฝัน ทว่าบนเส้นทางนั้นไม่ใช่ลู่วิ่งเดี่ยว ทุกคนจะเบียดเสียดกันและ ในบางครั้งก็เผลอเหยียบย่ำความฝันของคนอื่นเข้าโดยไม่รู้ตัว ยิ่งเมื่อเป็นโลกแห่งการแข่งขันมันก็ยิ่งเป็นเรื่องที่มีโอกาสเกิดขึ้นได้ง่ายไปอีก
> 
> ผมเจ็บปวดหัวใจขึ้นมาเมื่อคิดถึงความโหดร้ายของโลกใบนี้ นั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ผมตัดสินใจส่งนกกระเรียนกระดาษไปให้ มันคือนกกระเรียนกระดาษพันตัวถูกอัดแน่นไปด้วยคำอวยพรจากผม โลกใบนี้ได้โปรดอย่าโหดร้ายกับอาโตเบะคุงนักเลย ผมเฝ้าภาวนาซ้ำไปซ้ำมาเพื่อเธอระหว่างที่กำลังพับนกกระเรียนพวกนั้นใส่ลงในขวดโหล เพราะผมรู้ว่าเธอคงมีทุกอย่างมากมายที่บนโลกใบนี้ที่แม้แต่ผมเองก็ไม่สามารถหามาได้ ราวกับว่าโลกทั้งใบอยู่บนมือของเธอ ด้วยความเชื่อมั่นอันแรงกล้า และความจริงใจมันคงเป็นไม่กี่สิ่งที่ผมสามารถมอบให้กับอาโตเบะคุงได้
> 
> แต่หลังจากพับนกกระเรียนเสร็จผมรู้สึกไม่สบายใจที่จะให้มันเป็นของขวัญวันเกิดเพียงอย่างเดียว นั่นจึงเป็นที่มาของผ้าพันคอไหมพรมผืนนั้น ซึ่งผมมาคิดได้ตอนที่ถักมันเกือบจะเสร็จแล้วว่าอย่างอาโตเบะคุงก็ต้องมีผ้าพันคอที่ดีกว่าอยู่แล้วสินะ ผมก็เลยเขียนเพลงส่งไปให้ด้วย เพื่อเป็นการเตือนใจอาโตะเบะคุงว่าผมเลือกที่จะต่อในเส้นทางดนตรีอย่างจริงจังแล้วนะครับ เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่เรื่องที่เอามาล้อเล่นไม่ได้แล้วล่ะมั้ง 
> 
> เมื่อของขวัญถูกเตรียมพร้อมเอาไว้แล้ว ผมก็พาลอยากเขียนจดหมายขึ้นมาเสียดื้อ ๆ เพราะกลัวว่าอาโตเบะคุงอาจจะไม่เข้าใจหรือสงสัยว่าของที่ส่งไปนั้นให้ในเนื่องในโอกาสอะไร ก็ไม่มีอะไรมาการันตีว่าพัสดุของผมจะถูกส่งให้ตรงกับวันที่4 ตุลาคมแบบพอดีราวกับว่าผมสามารถจับวางโชคชะตาได้สักหน่อยนี่หน่า ซึ่งผมหวังว่ามันจะไม่ถูกส่งไปช้าหรอกนะครับ การให้อาโตเบะคุงมาอ่านข้อความจากแชทก่อนมันดูไม่ใส่ใจเท่าไรเลย เพราะงั้นจดหมายฉบับนี้คงเต็มไปด้วยความกังวลทั้งชีวิตของผมอย่างแน่นอน...ล้อเล่นน่ะ
> 
> และไหน ๆ ผมก็ได้มีโอกาสเขียนจดหมายซึ่งคงเป็นฉบับแรก และฉบับสุดท้าย เรื่องที่ผมจะเล่าต่อไปนี้ถือว่าเป็นความลับนะครับ ผมไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟังมาก่อนเลยเพราะว่ามันเป็นเรื่องเกี่ยวกับอาโตเบะคุงน่ะ และมันอาจจะเป็นเรื่องที่งี่เง่าไม่น้อย แต่ว่านะ...บางทีผมก็นึกสงสัยเหมือนกัน ว่าเธอเป็นคนจากโลกอื่นหรือเปล่า? เหมือนกับเรื่องเจ้าชายน้อยน่ะ เพราะในสายตาของผม อาโตเบะคุงเป็นเหมือนกับดอกไม้ไฟที่ไม่มีวันดับ ด้วยความคิดแบบนั้นเองมันทำให้อดสงสัยไม่ได้ว่าเธอไม่อาจทนต่อผู้คนแสนโง่งมเฉกเช่นดอกกุหลาบผู้ชอบโอ้อวดตน จนทำให้ต้องหลบหนีจากดวงดาวซึ่งอยู่ไกลแสนไกล และบินมายังบนโลกใบนี้หรือเปล่านะ? กระทั่งตอนนี้ ช่วงเวลานี้เอง เมื่อผมจินตนาการภาพของอาโตเบะคุงขึ้นมาในหัว เธอช่างเปล่งประกายเหลือเกิน จะเธอในอดีต หรือเธอในอนาคตที่ผมวาดภาพความคิดเอาไว้ก็ล้วนเหมือนดอกไม้ที่ไม่มีวันโรยรา เป็นสิ่งที่อยู่เหนือโชคชะตาทุกอย่างราวกับปาฏิหาริย์
> 
> ผมควรจะใช้ข้อความจากบทกวีวรรคไหนมายกตัวอย่างให้อาโตเบะคุงดีนะ? ผมมองหามันไม่เจอเลยจริง ๆ ความจริงจังของผมสามารถเรียงร้อยออกมาเป็นข้อความแบบไหนได้บ้างกันครับ? หรือบางทีผมอาจจะต้องหาเข็มทิศสักอันเพื่อนำพาตัวเองไปยังคำตอบของข้อสงสัยที่มี แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นเข็มก็คงชี้ไปที่เธออย่างแน่นอนเลย อาโตเบะคุง จะยังไงก็ตาม...
> 
> ล้อเล่นน่ะครับ  
> อิริเอะ คานาตะ

อาโตเบะ เคย์โกะถอนหายใจออกมาเฮือกใหญ่ ฝ่ามือที่ตบลงบนหน้าผากเบา ๆ ทำให้ดูเหมือนว่าเขากำลังหนักใจ ทว่าใบหน้านั้นกลับประดับไปด้วยรอยยิ้มจาง ๆ ที่ไม่ใช่รอยยิ้มเหยียดหยามซึ่งหาได้ยาก เขาทิ้งตัวนอนลงบนพรมยกจดหมายขึ้นบนฟ้าราวกับจะใช้สายตาบรรจงอ่านอีกครั้ง ในขณะนั้นเอง—เครื่องเล่นวีดีโอยังคงเล่นเสียงเทเนอร์แซกโซโฟนซึ่งถูกบรรเลงโดยอิริเอะ คานาตะต่อไป ซึ่งเพลง ๆ นั้นมีชื่อว่า「อาโตเบะคุง」 

**Author's Note:**

> How to Become a Professional Tennis Player :  
> https://www.wikihow.com/Become-a-Professional-Tennis-Player


End file.
